russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radyo Ronda Manila Schedule (DZKB 1422 kHz)
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am - Balitang Todo Lakas (with Rolly Gonzalo) (DWIZ simulcast) :5 am - Radyo Pinas Balita (Deo Macalma) :6 am - Todo Balita (Neil Ocampo) :8 am - Radyo Pinas Balita (Deo Macalma) :8:30 am - Karambola (RJ Nieto and Atty. Trixie Cruz-Angeles) (DWIZ simulcast) :10 am - Yes, Yes Yo, Topacio! (with Atty. Ferdinand Topacio and Dr. Che Lejano) (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Serbisyong Ronda (Ralf Rivas) :12 nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Ralf Rivas) :12:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Pilipinas Ngayon Na (with Robert T. Rivera and Lolly Acosta) (DWIZ simulcast) :Tues, Thurs & Fri: In the Heart of Business (Ron Merk, Bong Osorio, Marou Pahati Sarne and Cynthia Villar) (DWIZ simulcast) :1:30 pm - Push Mo Yan Teh (with Ruth Abao) (DWIZ simulcast) :3 pm - Barangay Ronda (Rey Sampang) :4 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita (Nalla Aguas) :4:30 pm - Doble Banda (Rene Jose and Rey Pacheco) (DWIZ simulcast) :5:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (simulcast on RPN) :6 pm - Legal Forum (simulcast on RPN) :6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita (simulcast on RPN) :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday :7 pm - Remonto Control (Danton Remoto) :8 pm - Ratsada sa Radyo Ronda (Madam Ratsa de Guzman) :Wednesday and Friday: :7 pm - MBA (LIVE) (simulcast on RPN) :9 pm - Spin2Win (simulcast on RPN) :9:30 pm - Noche de Ronda (public affairs show) (Melo del Prado) :10:30 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita (Jeffrey Zaide) :11 pm to 4 am - Music Saturday (with DWIZ simulcast from 4 am-3 pm) :4 am - Bukid Sa Himpapawid (Antonio “Ka Tunying” Santos) (DWIZ simulcast) :5 am - Music :7 am - Radyo Ronda Balita (Kiko Dagohoy) :7:30 am - Sulong Kaibigan (Lanie Valdoz) :8:30 am - Sapol ni Jarius Bondoc (Jarius Bondoc and Ms. Marissa) (DWIZ simulcast) :10 am - Mr. Taxman with Gerry Flores and Cely Ortega-Bueno (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Labanan Para sa Karapatan (with Atty. Lorna Kapunan) (DWIZ simulcast) :12 nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Miko Mallonga) :12:30 pm - Balitang Paliparan (with Raoul Esperas) (DWIZ simulcast) :1 pm - Deretsuhan sa Graphic (DWIZ simulcast) :2 pm - Usapang Senado (with Cely Ortega-Bueno) (DWIZ simulcast) :3 pm - MBA (simulcast on RPN) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy sa Radio (national singing contest) (Aileen Papin and Nonoy Zuñiga) :8 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend (Jude Turcuato) :8:30 pm - Ekslusibo sa 1422 (Anthony Pimentel) :9:30 pm - Bayan at Kongreso (Albert Sebastian and Efren Montano) :11 pm to 4 am - Music Sunday :4 am - Bukid Sa Himpapawid (Antonio “Ka Tunying” Santos) (DWIZ simulcast) :5 am - Music :7 am - Radyo Ronda Balita (Kiko Dagohoy) :7:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (simulcast over RPN) :8:30 am - TNT: Todong Nationwide Talakayan (with Aileen Taliping) (DWIZ simulcast) :9 am - OH IZ (with Edwin Eusebio) (DWIZ simulcast) :10 am - Direk Heidi (with Heidi Sison) (DWIZ simulcast) :11 am - Kalusugang Kaka-Bilib (Marou Pahati Sarne) (DWIZ simulcast) :12 nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Miko Mallonga) :12:30 pm - Uy, Ganyan ang Tama (Maricell Gaskell and Marou Pahati Sarne) (DWIZ simulcast) :1 pm - Sunday Memories (Edwin Eusebio) (DWIZ simulcast) :3 pm - MBA (simulcast on RPN) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (simulcast on RPN) :8 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend (Jude Turcuato) :8:30 pm - Usap-usapan (Ven Blones) :9:30 pm to 12 mn - Music FM RPN is the winner 4th Aral-Parangal Awards (2018) *''Kasama, Break the Bank'' (Best TV Game Show) *''Champoy'' (Best TV Comedy) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (Best TV Reality Show) *Carlo Lorenzo (Best Male Game Show Host for Kasama, Break the Bank) *Aileen Papin (Best Female Reality TV host for Boses Tinig Pinoy) *Nonoy Zuñiga (Best Male Reality TV Host for Boses Tinig Pinoy) Radyo Ronda Manila History On August 2013, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of Radio Philippines Network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation), Robert T. Rivera, the president and CEO of Radio Philippines Network and Marigold Haber-Dunca, the RPN news and public affairs head. Since August 22, 2011, DZKB-AM was on test broadcast, airing RPN's feed. DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila 1422 kHz, RPN’s radio arm, was launched last April 1, 2013. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched RPN OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB Van studio vehicle. RPN OB Van Radio Booth is Philippines’ First, Stuns Mediamen Taking its first rolls on metro streets, RPN’s Radio Mobile Booth was spotted airing the live coverages of the country’s two biggest events this January, giving spectators and mediamen a sheer surprise. On August 29, the same day it was launched, the radio-on-wheels aired live the Malacañang Press Conference with President Noynoy Aquino. “Many mediamen were surprised when the Radio OB Van Booth make a stop at Senate, so I hope other networks will follow Wilson and Robert’s idea that they may genuinely provide government with truthful reporting," said AdSpeak President Lito Bamba in the vernacular. Bamba was commissioned to do the radio OB van booth project. Last September 4, the OB van radio also brought the actions of one of the largest fun run events ever organized and participated in by Filipinos live on air. Another first in Philippine broadcasting by RPN news and public affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, the mobile radio was launched simultaneously with DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila (1422 kHz), Totoong-Totoo sa Radyo ng Pilipino (Honest to Honest in Radio of the Philippines) for first slogan and Ang Angkan ng Tagapagbalita (The Clan of the Herald) for second slogan, during the station’s kick-off party at RPN studios at the RPN Media Center in Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City and RPN studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balarra, Diliman, Quezon City. The radio-on-wheels is RPN’s another vehicle to bring more government closer to people. Marigold Haber explained how the public could benefit from the launch of the radio station OB van booth, saying, “If people see it parked in one area and they have some important announcements, they only need to knock and they will be assisted so they can air their announcements using our radio OB van booth. The RPN Chairman Wilson Tieng, RPN President and CEO Robert T. Rivera and RPN News and Public Affairs Head Marigold Haber-Dunca also added that since the booth can be brought to where an actual event or happening is reeling, it would allow radio news anchors to report the events as they see them, thus, giving listeners more accurate information. Both RPN Radyo Ronda and its mobile booth are part of Alex Tinsay’s media advocacy that started with Tulong Serbisyo Muna (Rescue Service First). Launched in August 2011, the new news tagline prioritizes rescue operations over news reporting. When the new news advocacy was launched, it brought forth RPN News and Rescue Team, the first Philippine media entity to undergo rescue training according to Dick Gordon, Philippines Red Cross Chairman and CEO. In less than 1 month, the advocacy also brought forth other pioneering media initiatives including RPN News and Rescue Command Center and the acquisition of several mobile and rescue vehicles.